Saved by a Prick
by ValorOrgulloso
Summary: Lily Evans was sitting by the Hogwarts lake while it was about a million degrees outside. And it was all because of the Marauders. What happens when Lily decides that she can't take the heat anymore and decides to a swim?


Lily Evans was burning up as she lay on the beach by the lake. It was squelching hot, and she was just about ready to have a heat stroke. Some kids were splashing in the blue, cool water. _Oh, that looks so refreshing,_ Lily thought as she watched them envyingly. She wished that she could swim around in that. Relieve her aching muscles in the lake.

But, no—Lily was Head Girl, and she had to set an example for everyone at the school. And that meant no swimming, loitering, littering, screaming, yelling, dancing, wandering, spell casting, and hexing, whatsoever. Basically, this meant no breaking the rules of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft of Wizardry. It was only proper adequate to not do these things. It also meant that Lily may overheat.

Going inside wasn't an option because the stupid Marauders released fuzz gas as a joke and wherever it went it turned people into these little furry things called pygmy puffs. It was out of luck that half the students got out before they all turned hairy. The Marauders weren't actually found out, but it was obvious to Lily by their smug little smiles that it was them that did the gag.

They were so arrogant, Lily thought almost everyday, especially that James Potter—their pathetic leader. Lily and James had been archenemies since they lay eyes on each other. Well, _almost_ since they lay eyes on each other. There were a few declarations of love (_In a mocking, sarcastic tone,_ Lily thought bitterly) from James Potter the moment they were introduced. Since then, which had been about seven years James Potter would ask Lily out whenever he got the chance. This infuriated Lily to no end, knowing he was just making fun, and when he became Head Boy to her Head Girl, she just about died with horror.

James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew (aka the Marauders) were all sitting smugly about twenty feet away from Lily. She glared at them. They were the reason she was sitting out in the fiery sun. They were under the shade of a huge tree, their robes thrown carelessly in a pile, their ties loosened…

If only she had her wand with her, which was in the castle, she could cast a non-verbal spell and hit the gits. She knew a few lightless ones, and she was pretty sure she could do it without being found out. To not have a wand at a time like this, Lily thought.

Lily sighed, sweat dripping down her forehead. Coming to self-control's end, she quickly stood up, forgetting all the _bloody_ rules. Rules be damned, she was going swimming. She unbuttoned her cloak and threw it on the ground, leaving her in her in her Gryffindor tie and blouse, along with her neat, black pants. She untied her shoes and took them off, her socks quickly following. She yanked her tie off of her neck and threw it in the pile of clothes.

Forgetting that half the school was out there, she ran straight towards the lake and dove in, head first. Ah… that's better. Lily was thoroughly relieved as her red curls surfaced. She just lay in the lake, floating for a few minutes, reveling in relaxation. Finally, when she came out of her revere after being splashed by a couple of third years, she became upright in the water.

Lily was just about to start swimming back to shore when she found that she couldn't. Her leg had gotten caught on something. She was being pulled under… but by what? Lily glanced down at her leg. A grindylow had become attached to her leg, trying to drag her down.

Lily panicked. She tried to scream out, but it was too late. She was already under the water. She waved her arms franticly, trying to make a splash, but she was too far under to make one. She kicked her legs, attempting to free herself. Didn't anyone notice she had gone under?

She was slowly losing air; it was getting hard for her to think. What crummy day to forget her wand. Just as Lily thought this, everything went black.

James Potter glanced over at where Lily was previously sitting. Seeing her not there, he scanned the lake. He smiled as he saw her floating on her back. Who knew Evans would break the rules? When he saw a few Ravenclaws splash her, his grin got wider.

"Hey, Prongs," a voice said, taking James out of his trance. James turned to look at Sirius Black.

"What?" James snapped, irritated that Sirius interrupted his 'Lily watching'.

"You've got to — isn't that your girlfriend drowning?" Sirius pointed at the lake, horrified, half way through what he was going to say.

James whipped around, seeing rings around the area where Lily was moments before forming. Not taking a moment to hesitate, James stood up and sprinted towards the lake as fast as he could. He pulled out his wand as he jumped in where Lily was moments before. He dove under water, searching for Lily. He spotted her just as she passed out. James pointed his wand at the grindylow, hitting it with a hex. The grindylow swam away, leaving Lily behind.

James grabbed Lily and pulled her to the surface. He got her to shore easily enough, Lily held protectively in his arms. He lay her down on the warm grass. She wasn't breathing. What was he going to do?

By now a group was forming around the couple. He was frantic. His mind had gone blank. He took a deep breath and tried to remember what he had to do in a situation like this. Not knowing any magic CPR techniques, James pressed his lips against Lily's, plugged her nose and breathed into her two times.

Lily turned over on her side and coughed up water, spluttering and taking deep gasps of air.

James let out a sigh of relief. He wrapped his arms around Lily, so glad she was okay. What surprised him, though, was that Lily wrapped her arms around him in return. That was the day Lily was saved by a complete – well, maybe not complete – prick.

A/N: I had half of this story done for a couple of months and decided to finish it. I think the first half I wrote was a lot better than the second part, but I wanted to get it up on here. I am not gonna ask you to review, because that is annoying. I am just telling you to. But I doubt you will. If you do, you are going on to the list of people I like.


End file.
